Li
This article is about Po's biological father, previously known as '''Po's father'. You may be looking for Po's adoptive father, Mr. Ping.'' | Gender = Male | Eye color = Green | Fur color = Black and white | Clothing = Green cloak and beige pants (in Kung Fu Panda 2) Green vest and green pants (in Kung Fu Panda 3 | Other attributes = | Also known as = Li Shan (full name) Dad (by Po in his dream) Panda Dad (in film credits) Po's father (before his name was revealed) | Status = Living | Residence = Panda village (formerly) Panda hideout | Occupation = Farmer | Family = Po (biological son) Po's mother (wife; deceased) | Combat style = Unspecified | Films = Kung Fu Panda 2 Kung Fu Panda 3 (upcoming) | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda 2 | Voiced by = (Kung Fu Panda 2)IMDb.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2" (in Po's dream in Kung Fu Panda 2) (Kung Fu Panda 3)Toy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director) (upcoming) }} Li Shan (known simply as Li; previously known as Po's father and Panda Dad) is a giant panda and the biological father of Po. He was separated from his wife and son during the massacre of his home village by Lord Shen and his wolves. He will return as a main character in Kung Fu Panda 3 where he will find Po and take him to his current residence in a hidden village with other pandas.USAToday.com - "Sneak peek: 'Panda 3' amps up bear count" by Bryan Alexander. Retrieved June 10, 2015. Biography In Kung Fu Panda 2 in the old panda village in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Many years prior to the events of the film, Li lived happily with his wife and infant son in the panda village. But one day, an evil peacock by the name of Lord Shen and a pack of wolves invaded their home, bent on annihilating all of the pandas. In the chaos, Boss Wolf and another wolf attempted to kill the young Po, but his father defended him and swatted the wolves away with a rake, damaging Boss Wolf's left eye and scarring it for life. Li then told his wife to take their son and run, which she did. It is unknown what exactly happened to Li during and after the battle, but he did manage to survive and presumably fled away from his home with other surviving pandas, spending the following years in hiding. In the film, Li was first seen in one of Po's nightmares, where he and his wife told Po how they replaced him with a radish that was better at kung fu than he was. learning of Po's existence]] At the very end of the film, Li was seen living in a hidden village far away from the Valley of Peace with many other pandas. He suddenly became aware of Po's existence and proclaimed, "My son is alive" while overlooking the other pandas in his village. In Kung Fu Panda 3 at the noodle shop]] A summary of the third film described that Po will reunite with his biological father. It mentions Po will have a challenge trying to please two fathers.Toy World Magazine (January 2015) - "Living the Dream" (p. 65) by Nick Cooke (DreamWorks Animation UK Hardlines Director) Another summary mentioned that after Li suddenly reappears, the two travel to a secret panda paradise to meet other pandas.Collider.com - "Synopses Revealed for KUNG FU PANDA 3, ... and More" by Adam Chitwood}} In the teaser trailer, Li was shown in the noodle shop partaking in a dumpling-eating contest, receiving cheers from a crowd of customers. After Po questions who he is, Li introduces himself and says that he's looking for his son, who was lost many years ago. Po reveals that he lost his father. The crowd watches them in suspense, but the two eventually depart, neither making the connection that they're father and son, much to the exasperation of the crowd. Personality Think about who Po would be if the discipline of Kung Fu had never entered his life, and that's Li. Po's old man is a loud, exuberant, party-loving panda always out for a good time, whether that's eating and napping or napping and eating.Official Kung Fu Panda website - "Li" In Kung Fu Panda 2, Li appeared to be a happy farmer who cared about his family when Po saw him in his visions. He also showed bravery and a distinct sense of protectiveness, as shown when he defended his wife and infant son and fought back the wolves who attacked his village. Though in a nightmare, Po saw him and his mother disregarding him as their son, having replaced him with a radish. At the end of the film, decades after he had presumably lost his wife and child, Li mysteriously found out that his son was alive, and seemed pleased after becoming aware of this. In an interview with for Kung Fu Panda 3, Po's voice actor described Li as "the master of chilling, of having fun." He also adds that "He's a really funny, jovial dude who loves to play. He's the dream dad." DailyMail.co.uk - SNEAK PEEK: Kung Fu Panda 3 sees Po meet his biological father... Li also hares many similarities to Po. In the film's teaser trailer, Li was seen celebrating with the noodle shop patrons, who were cheering him on with his mouth full of dumplings, similar to how Po was seen with a mouth-full of bean buns in the second film. Like Po, Li is also shown to be quite oblivious in some cases. Upon meeting Po in the trailer, Li shares that he's looking for his son, and says he's sorry when Po in turn replies that he lost his father. Li wishes him luck and departs, apparently not discerning the many clues that point to Po being the long-lost son he's looking for. Fighting style from Shen's wolves in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Though Li was only seen using a farming tool as a weapon, it proved sufficient enough to injure his opponents. He was able to hold off the wolves and escape alive when they invaded his village. Relationships His wife to take their son and run away during the village raid in Kung Fu Panda 2]] Li was seen happy and content as he stood with his wife in Po's final flashback, meaning he likely loved her. During the village raid, he told her to take their infant son and run away as he held off the wolves, and she did so. It marked the last time Li was seen with his wife. , Li is looking for Po in Kung Fu Panda 3 to fulfill a promise he made to his wife before she died.}} Po in Kung Fu Panda 3]] Li was shown to love his son. During the village raid, when Boss Wolf and another wolf attacked his son, Li furiously defended the child with nothing more than a farming rake, and told his wife to take their son and run away. After the raid, it is likely that Li believed Po was killed along with his mother, as he was seen surprised and hopeful after realizing that Po was alive at the end of Kung Fu Panda 2. In the third film's teaser trailer, Li was shown meeting Po, and shared that he was looking for his son, to which Po replied that he had lost his father. Li is sympathetic, but like Po, fails to realize the obvious, and wishes Po luck, saying he hopes he finds his father before departing. According to summaries of the film, Li and Po are to travel together to the panda hideout, and Li is described as being ready "to teach Po what it means to be a panda". Clothing During his younger days, Li went without a shirt and simply wore a pair of patched-up beige pants. He also wore a striped belt that resembles Po's, which reached up over his stomach. At the end of Kung Fu Panda 2, he was also seen wearing a well-spun green cloak with tree branch patterns and brown lining. This cloak seemed to set him apart from the other pandas in the hideout, and is similar in color and style to Shifu and Oogway's jade-colored wrappings. In Kung Fu Panda 3, Li is again seen in mainly green clothing, now consisting of a long green vest that has white, carpet-like tufts, and a pair of baggy green pants. He also has thin green strands across his chest, and a beige belt that holds a small pouch on his waist. He is also seen wearing a straw hat when he meets Po at the noodle shop. Trivia * Li's name translates into English literally as "plum hill" ( : 李山 ; : lǐshān).MDBG.net - "李山" His first name could also mean "strong" or "powerful" (traditional and simplified Chinese: 力; pinyin: lì).MDBG.net - "li" * Li's Chinese voice actor is ,Oriental-DreamWorks.com - "《功夫熊猫3》2016年1月29日中国上映，成龙、杨幂、朱珠等众星献声新角色" ("'Kung Fu Panda 3' January 29, 2016 Chinese release, Jackie Chan, Yang Mi, Zhu Zhu and other stars vocals new role"). Retrieved June 14, 2015. who also serves as the English voice actor for Monkey. * Li's voice actor in Kung Fu Panda 2, , has also provided the voices for Shifu and other characters in the ''Kung Fu Panda'' television series and video games. * According to producer Melissa Cobb, Po recalls his father in his flashbacks in Kung Fu Panda 2 as "a powerful farmer, strong, but a bit rough around the edges." Gallery Images PoFatherConcept1.JPG|Concept drawings of Li by Nicolas Marlet PoParentsConcept.JPG|Concept artwork of Li and his wife by Nico Marlet and Raymond Zibach Po-dad.jpg|Li defending his family and village in Kung Fu Panda 2 Li-finds-po-1.jpg|Li arriving at the noodle shop in Kung Fu Panda 3 Po and Li.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' promo featuring Li and Po Po's Two Dads KFP3.jpg|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' children's book featuring Li with Po and Mr. Ping View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 1|Li in the first official English trailer for Kung Fu Panda 3 Po's Past - KFP2|Li in Po's memories in Kung Fu Panda 2 View more... Quotes Read more... References }} External links * Li's character profile on the official Kung Fu Panda website Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Males Category:Bears Category:Giant pandas